Gemstone
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A case suddenly sprung on the team drags them into more lies, secrets and double dealing than ever before. With gang warfare, murder, robbery and a precious diamond to deal with can Sandra keep her team safe?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own New Tricks. BBC television and Wall to Wall own everything. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Morning Coffee

Sandra marched into the UCOS office, not surprised to see she was the first to arrive. It was a little after 8 am and she knew the others couldn't be expected for at least another half hour. Enjoying the peace and quiet she began making teas.

"How do I tell them?" She sighed, knowing that her team were all going to know if she was hiding something. Jack and Gerry could read her like a book. Brian usually just flew into a blind panic and Sasha was having a hard enough time with her divorce to see what was going on.

"Tell us what?" Jack asked as he shrugged his jacket off.

"Hi. Tea?"

"Please." He watched her Steve, Danny and Gerry arrived. She knew Sasha and Brian would be in shortly. "What's going on? Are you alright? Sandra?"

"I'm ok. Honestly Jack, it's nothing to do with my health. Not this time."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I promise." Jack took the mug as Gerry rubbed his hands together.

"Tea. Lovely."

"Make it yourself."

"You made one for Jack!"

"How old are you? Grow up Gerry." She looks around the room, satisfied that everyone was there. She nodded for them to go over to the small sofas near the large whiteboard. Steve and Brian discussed the football, Sasha asked Danny about something Sandra couldn't make out as Gerry and Jack sat waiting for her.

"Strickland dumped this on me an hour ago so don't moan to me." She clicked the computer screen on.

"New case?"

"No, Brian e's sending us all on oliday." Gerry answered sarcastically. Sandra nodded once.

"New case. December 18th 1976 an armed robbery resulted in the deaths of a middle aged woman, Rae Thomas and a jewellery shop in Camden losing a diamond worth £20,000 in predecimalisation."

"1976?!" Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"We've taken cases from the 1950's before now." Jack explained.

"Yeah, well that's what I thought. Apparently the diamond has turned up."

"Now?" Gerry coughed.

"Last week. It turned up in the property of a homeless man who was found dead in Victoria Park."

"So? It's an active crime."

"The murder of the homeless man is, yeah but the robbery isn't. It's one for UCOS. So, come on. Let's get started." Sandra started handing out jobs wondering why Strickland had insisted on them taking the case. What exactly was he scared of?

Xxxxx

A/n please review. Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Now?

Gerry shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the shop in front of him. He knew back in 1976 the women's lingerie shop had been a bespoke jewellers. Now it was in one of the more run down areas of the city.

"Guv? Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't it be better if you and Sasha did this? I mean."

"Gerry, you're a modern man a few bras and knickers shouldn't phase you."

"Ordinarily no." He tugged on his collar as Sandra smirked before pushing the shop door open. Gerry huffed before following her.

Xxxxxx

"The victim was the wife of the shop owner." Brian stated as he pushed his glasses on further. "Rae Thomas was your average middle aged woman. Went to church every Sunday, drank in the local pub and helped Gerwyn, her husband in the shop."

"What happened to him?" Sasha asked as she added photos to the incident board in the corner of the room. Danny mumbled something before turning to her.

"Gerwyn died aged 70 in 1986. Massive heart attack. Poor sod." Danny sighed, shaking his head.

"No point trying to talk to him, then." Sasha folded her arms. Jack nodded.

"No but at the time of the robbery there were three people wiring there as well as Rae and her old man." Danny stated.

"Who?" Jack pulled on his jacket, keen to get out talking to people.

"Linda Thomas. The victim's twenty year old daughter, Sean Lloyd and Philomena O'Dowd." Danny stated.

"What about the tramp?" Steve gulped his coffee.

"Homeless man." Sasha corrected.

"Aye."

"Now, that's where it gets interesting." Brian rubbed his hands together.

"How?" Sasha turned to him.

"According to CID the dead man was Sean Lloyd, 66 years old from Newcastle."

"So, he was twenty five back then." Danny explained.

"Yeah." Steve pulled a face as Jack folded his arms. "Old on, what was e doing with the diamond now?"

"Dunno." Dan answered. "But he hadn't been seen since the night of Rae's murder, so the question should be, where has he been for the last thirty nine years?"

Cxxxxx

A/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

Knickers !

Gerry hated shops like this, although he would never admit it shops that sold 'sex toys' and so called sexy underwear made him uneasy. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour he shoved his hands in his coat pockets before keeping his eyes on the floor. Meanwhile Sandra had marched on ahead to find a girl about Paula's age behind the till.

"Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman. Gerry Standing. UCOS." She flashed her ID badge at the younger woman.

"Sophie Adams, Knickers and Things. What can I do you for? Ay, is your mate alright?"

"Yeah. He's fine."

"We get a lot of old men in ere, most look like im. Rabbit in the headlights." Sophie smiled as Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Oi! Oo you calling old? I'm in my prime!"

"Ok Grandpa.,no offence."

"Sophie, there was a murder on these premises a few years ago. When the place was a jewellery shop. Rae Thomas? Ringing bells?" Sandra steered the visit back on track. Sophie shook her head.

"That was years ago. When I was a kid."

"Yeah." Sandra agreed. "Who owns this place?"

"My auntie."

"And her name is?" Gerry was beginning to loose patience. The girl with the long pink hair and nose piercing glared at him.

"Jackie Thomas. She mentioned it to me once. I took the mic, saying the place was haunted. Look, I know they never caught the scum. Hope you do."

"We will." Sandra wished she was more confident. Sophie nodded.

"Jackie is in Spain until next Wednesday but I can give you her mobile number." She scribbled the digits on a bra shaped notepad before handing it to Sandra. Moments later they were on the street. Gerry shuddered.

"All those years in Vice and that." Sandra nodded towards the scantily dressed shop dummy bothers you? Really?"

"Yeah well. I saw enough dead bodies dressed in that garb. You see frilly knickers and lacy stuff, I see the parents I ad to tell wouldn't see their daughter again." He huffed. "I need a cig."

"No you don't. You gave up when I was ill, remember." Sandra sighed as she looked back at the window. Shaking her head she fell into step next to him.

"Guv, you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sandra." He paused as they reached the car, deciding he was driving he opened the red BMW. She looked away. "What is it? God. It's not. I mean."

"You can say the word cancer." Sandra glared. "No it's not back." She got in the passenger side as Gerry breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it then? Something is bugging you. Is it Sasha and The Boss."

"No. What about Sasha and Strickland?"

"They're together?"

"Oh. Right." Sandra frowned but shook her head. Strickland had been through an even messier divorce than Sasha had. She hoped it worked for them.

"Sandra, we said we'd be straight wiv each other. We're mates yeah?"

"I'm being stupid. Going in that shop made me feel inadequate." Sandra looked away as Gerry raised an eyebrow.

"It weren't you she called old."

"The things in there just reinforced how I feel that's all. Like I said stupid."

"You are not and never will be that."

"My body is disfigured, ugly. There's no way I'd ever be able to buy anything in a shop like that without looking ridiculous. No man is ever going to want me that way again. Satisfied?"

"That you're being honest? Yeah. Forget what I just said about you not being stupid because you are." Gerry stared at her, angry that she couldn't see the woman he did.

"Oh thanks."

"Sandra, you lost a breast. But you're alive and you're ere. You are bright, stubborn, bossy and bloody infuriating at times but if you don't get the fact that any self respecting bloke would chew his right arm off to be with you then you are an idiot. That stuff in there is ridiculous window dressing that you don't need. You're bloody gorgeous!" He stated. Sandra stared at him for a second before kissing him firmly on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Being you." Sandra smiled coyly. "Shut you up, didn't it? Drive." She looked out the passenger window as Gerry started the car.

Xxxxxxxx

Jack stared at the image of the middle aged woman on the murder board. He couldn't see any way for her to have been targeted. It had to be a random attack, a massive stroke of bad luck.

"Why her?" Jack asked as Danny approached.

"Wrong place, wrong time?"

"Maybe." Jack agreed. "It doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel like it was a random attack."

"Brian is looking through the Archive files. He said he remembers something about an armed robbery in Grimsby making the news. A man died in that too." Danny sighed, handing Jack a cup of tea. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"That's nothing to do with the Met." Jack stated.

"Tell Brian that." Dan returned to his desk leaving Jack to think about what possible connection Grimsby and London could have.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/n please review


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets

Gerry drove in silence as he tried to work out what had just happened. He had known Sandra for years, had worked along side her, Brian and Jack for longer than he cared to remember. Now they had Sasha, Steve and Dan on the team it just went to show how successful the UCOS was. In all the years he'd known her she'd never kissed him. Not once. He'd kissed her, but not the other way round. Smiling to himself he decided not to go on with that line of thought. She may be his best friend but she was also the Guv.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Grimsby?" Sasha leant against Gerry's abandoned desk arms folded. Strickland raised an eyebrow as Brian nodded.

"Grimsby. Best fish n chips in the world. On the north Lincolnshire coast. Towns nearby include the seaside town of Cleethorpes, then there's Scatho just down the road."

"Thanks for the geography lesson, Brian." Sandra stated as she walked into the office. Brian looked up as Gerry and Sandra joined the team in the main office. "That's why you three are going to Grimsby. Next train."

"Me?"

"Yes, you Brian. You too Steve, Sasha."

"It's only an hour on the train." Jack smiled. "What's the problem?"

"No problem." Brian started.

"I'll drive." Steve stated, "I don't like trains. Are they expecting us?"

"Yes." Sandra stated.

"One night. You'll be back by tomorrow. Just find out what the Grimsby police know about Rae Thomas. There has to be a link to the robbery there and the murder here." Sandra shrugged off her coat as she spoke, barely making eye contact with Gerry. Sasha nodded as she grabbed her coat.

"Cmon lads." She headed out the door without looking back.

Xxxxxxxx

Danny stared at the computer screen as he tried to look through old witness statements. The more he looked the less he seemed to understand.

"Any luck?" Jack asked.

"No." He took his glasses off before turning to his friends.

"Really?"

"Rae Thomas was a normal woman. She played bingo on a Thursday. Went to church on a Sunday. Normal." Dan sighed. "Nothing to mark her out as a target for anyone."

"Family?" Gerry huffed.

"Married Glyndwr Thomas when she was eighteen. He was the jeweller."

"Bit young to get married." Gerry paused.

"And how old were you? When you first married?" Jack asked.

"Twenty. Fair point. You?"

"Twenty one." Jack smiled as he thought about Mary. To the rest of the team it seemed Mary was still alive and well, even though only Sandra and Jack had met her the rest of the team knew about her. "You Dan?"

"She was 22 and I was 25."

"Twenty." Sandra smiled as the shock crossed everyone's faces apart from Jack. "What? We all make mistakes."

"True." Gerry nodded. "Look at my track record." Jack sighed, knowing the little admission from Sandra had been unintentional. Gerry touched his lips, wondering what else he had to learn about his best friend.

"Rae and Glyn? What's the connection to Grimsby?" Jack brought them back on track. Sandra sighed.

"That's what I'm hoping the newbies will find out."

Xxxx x

Jack nursed his pint as Gerry walked towards him carrying a full glass. The pub was busy but he was glad Brian was away and Sandra was visiting her brother.

"You knew?"

"Eh?"

"Sandra. Married."

"Yes."

"You never said."

"Not my place to say. Anyway, if Sandra wanted you to know she'd have told you." He sipped his pint. Gerry nodded. "Anyway, look at us. Sasha - divorced, Dan separated, Steve divorced, me widowed and you three times divorced. It's only Brian and Esther that have held things together and that's because Esther has the patience of Saint!"

"You and Mary never broke up."

"No, true but she's the Guv and its her private life." Gerry frowned as Jack sipped his drink.

"Ow long were they married?"

"Too long." Jack snapped. "Ask Sandra. It's her business."

"Did he hurt her? Did he?"

"If you mean did he raise a hand to her? No. Not that I know of. If you mean did he cheat on her, yes."

"Bloody idiot."

"He was. But Sandra didn't put up with any nonsense, even then. She divorced him and came to stay with me and Mary for a while. It nearly destroyed her." Jack sighed. "Just when it seemed she was moving on after Gordon's death." He shook his head.

"Why didn't she go ome? To er mum?"

"Grace! Would you?"

"Nah, maybe not but she's not my mum."

"Who do you think Greg was cheating on her with?" Gerry's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Grace would have you think Sandra was always a daddy's girl. That she preferred Gordon to her but up until then she'd had a fairly amicable relationship with Sandra. The old battle axe betrayed her in one of the worst ways a mum can. That's why they divorced and that's why she came to stay with meant Mary. Ok?"

"Bloody Nora."

"We all have our secrets Gerry." Jack looked at him. "Not a word. Do you hear? I mean it."

"Ok." Gerry sipped his pint, still worried about his friend. "Ok."

Xxxxxxxx

"Welcome to Grimsby." Steve huffed as he dropped his hold-all on the floor next to the car. "And thanks for the history lesson, Brian." Sasha rolled her eyes as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat. The sharp wind biting through her as the three of the walked towards the B&B.

"I just hope this doesn't turn out like our trip to Cardiff." Brian sighed as he walked on. Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Before you joined us." Steve explained. "Don't ask." She shook her head before heading into the B&B behind them.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/n please review


	5. Chapter 5

Not like Cardiff

Brian shrugged his heavy black coat off before hanging it on the hook behind the door. The b&b was nice, cosy and fairly private. He figured it was a lot cheaper than the one they'd lodged in when they were in Cardiff a few years earlier. Three rooms had been booked instead of two. A knock at the door startled him. Sasha called his name before sticking her head round the door.

"You decent?"

"Bit late if I wasn't."

"I just called Sandra. All is fine back there."

"I'd have thought you'd call Strickland first." Brian shrugged. Sasha narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I called Esther. You and him. Well, ooh forget I said anything." He waved a hand.

"No. Go on. Me and Strickland what?"

"Are having it away." Steve stated as he joined them. "Food before or after we meet this DI Robbins?"

"After." Sasha decided. "And for your information, although I dunno why I'm telling you this my relationship with Robert Strickland is none of your concern."

"If it affects the work." Brian shrugged.

"No. Course not." Steve felt guilty. "We won't say anything. Will we Brian!"

"No." He looked away. "Sorry, didn't mean to cause offence."

"It's ok. I bet Sandra and Gerry didn't get this." She looked from one bemused face to the other. "And they call you detectives! Surely you've seen them together? How he looks at her?"

"I feel sick." Brian pulled a face. Sasha shook her head before ushering both men out of the room.

Xxxxxxxx

Gerry walked back into the UCOS office surprised to see the light on in the inner office. He knew Sasha was in Grimsby but she never stayed later than 9pm.

"Guv?"

"Gerry. What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to the pub with the others."

"I did." He stepped into the office. "I walked back ere, thought I'd check something before the others get back from the land of fish and football." Sandra smiled slightly.

"Such as?"

"Rae was normal. Your average middle aged woman. What if there was someone else who was the target? What if it wasn't a robbery that went too far and poor Rae was in the wrong place?"

"That's what I thought." Her eyes lit up as she spoke. "Sasha called, they're meeting DI Robbins now - from greater Grimsby CID. Got me thinking. We are looking at Rae too closely. What about her hubby?"

"Glyn?"

"He's still alive."

"Ok."

"Only thing is, he's 89 and in a nursing home. I thought we could visit him tomorrow, Dan has a meeting with his wife's psychiatric team at 930 so I can't take him and Jack wants to talk to the original senior officer on the case."

"Sandra." He looked at the address on the notepad in front of her. "That's the complex where your mum lives."

"Yeah. So?"

"Nuffin. You ok?"

"Course I am."

"Why didn't you tell us you got divorced?"

"None of your business, that's why." She turned away. "Now."

"You could av said, that's all. So something in your life failed? Big deal. Look at everything else you've achieved. All the scum now residing at er Majesty's pleasure because you stopped them."

"Gerry."

"I mean."

"Jack only told you half the story. I'd leave it there, if I were you."

"Jack? Why would e tell me anything?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. You asked him. He knows we're close, so he probably thought he was helping by telling you enough to shut you up. Only it hasn't." She stepped away, making to walk past him when he grabbed her arm. She wrenched herself free glaring at him. Gerry held his hands up.

"Sorry. Only you're wrong, Sandra. The past is the past. I shouldn't have said anything but you were wrong in the car and you're wrong now. I ain't digging for gossip, you're a mate. More than my mate and I was worried."

"No need. It was a long time ago."

"Yeah." Gerry swallowed hard as their eyes locked. The atmosphere changed as they looked at each other. "Never gonna stop me worrying about you. You do know that."

"Gerry." Her hand touched his shirt just as the door to the UCOS office slammed. Jumping apart like frightened teenagers they turned to see Strickland walk towards them.

"Ah you're here. Good."

"Sir?" Sandra recovered before Gerry did.

"Sasha called. They're on the way home."

"Now?"

"But?"

"DI Robbins committed suicide earlier today. Steve, Sasha and Brian found his body. I spoke with my counterpart and now they're taking statements before advising our team to return. Things just got murkier, Sandra."

"Suicide? Are they sure?"

"The post mortem still has to be completed but." He shrugged his shoulders before walking away from them. Gerry felt Sandra take his hand, silently stopping him calling out to their boss. He looked at their hands before nodding.

"You know what they say Gerry? Don't believe everything you hear."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	6. Chapter 6

Dead again?

"I dun get this." Gerry folded his arms as he stared out over the mostly abandoned UCOS office. He didn't understand what had caused Rae Thomas to be a murder victim. He got the idea that the raid on the jewellery shop had gone wrong it was everything else around it that bothered him.

"What?" Steve asked, slumped in the chair next to his desk. Jack placed a mug of coffee in front of the Scotsman. "You, Jack Halford are a legend." He picked up the mug as Jack raised an eyebrow.

"The armed robbery in Grimsby was a year before the one when Rae was killed." Sasha sipped her own tea. "Maybe it was a trial run? Another jewellery shop, ran by a married couple." She shrugged. Sandra nodded. "Dunno why the DI up there died though."

"That's a current investigation." Strickland stated as he walked in. Sasha looked daggers at him.

"Well aware of that, Sir. But if an officer has died either directly or indirectly due to the armed robbery we are investigating it bares consideration." Sasha held her ground. Steve and Gerry exchanged looks. Sandra waited a moment.

"Right, well." All attention fell on to her. "A woman is still dead with no explanation. We were told her husband was dead. Turns out it was her brother in law that died. Her husband is in a nursing home. Jack and I are going to see him later today. Gerry, the owner of the sex shop is back off her holidays. Talk to her. Take Sasha. Dan, find out what bollocksed up the last investigation. Brian, Steve."

"Guv." Steve nodded.

"Donkey work I'm afraid lads."

"I'll go back through witness statements. Something doesn't add up." Brian sighed, relieved to have a reason to stay back at the police station. He glanced across to where Scampi laid in his basket sleeping. He didn't fancy traipsing the streets in the pouring rain either. Sandra nodded.

"Sir? Did you want anything?" Strickland nodded.

"DI Robbins. His postmortem results are back. It doesn't really seem to be suicide." The senior officer looked a little flustered.

"What!" Steve got to his feet. "I found him. Honestly."

"I know." Strickland stated. "A relatively straightforward cold case just got a lot more dangerous. According to the pathologist Robbins was dead at least an hour before you found him in the position he was in."

"Murder to look like suicide." Sandra looked around the room. Gerry swore, clearly disgusted. Steve shook his head. "Be careful. Watch your backs. Someone wants this investigation stalled. Work with the assumption that Grimsby and London robberies are linked. Jack? Cmon." She headed out of the office with Jack close behind.

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	7. Chapter 7

Home

The weather had cleared a little by the time Sandra reached the car. Jack sat in the passenger seat, not looking forward to the visit to the nursing home. He knew the place was the best Sandra could afford but he couldn't help see the irony that the man they needed to speak to was in the same nursing home as Grace Pullman.

"Did you have to tell him?" Sandra asked as they worked their way through the London traffic. He sighed heavily.

"It's Gerry."

"I know."

"He cares about you. Sandra, believe it or not you need someone in your life. Your mum won't be here forever, neither will I."

"Jack."

"Sandra. What your mother did was wrong but it was a long long time ago. Mary and I have always thought of you as family. Mary's gone, God rest her but she'd tell you what I'm saying now. Stop pushing people away. You're not a kid anymore and you may just end up a lonely, bitter old woman. Like Grace if you don't at least let someone close. I don't want that for you, Sandra. I know what it's like to feel old and alone. You deserve more." He looked out the passenger window as she drove along.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Don't get me wrong. Gerry is a pain in the backside at times but he means well and he's always been there for you. Now I know he's a bit older."

"But not wiser." She parked the car as Jack realised where they were. "I might pop in on mum before we go."

"Good idea." He followed her out of the car as Sandra headed towards the main entrance of the austere looking building.

Xxxxxx

Gerry shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the small cafe on the street corner. He had hated his time in Vice Squad, knowing that they were never going to be able to break every porno ring or sex trafficking scheme the sick people of the world came up with. He shook his head remembering why he had hated visiting the sex shop so much. It wasn't that he was a prude, far from it! Only the 'sexy' gear he saw in the shop made him think of the victims he had seen, girls roughly the age his daughters were exploited and abused. Nothing about that shop had been appealing to him. Sighing he pushed the cafe door open, glad that the woman who owned the shop had suggested they meet on neutral group.

"Gerry Standing. UCOS."

"Thought so, you look like a copper." The middle aged woman smirked. Gerry raised an eyebrow. "Sit down then, I won't bite. Not if you don't want me to."

Xxxxxxxxx

Danny walked through the doors of the Mental Health Referral Unit knowing the doctors would question him about his wife's relationship with Holly. The truth was his daughter was bright, intelligent, bubbly and determined. The teenager knew her own mind. There was no way he could force the girl to see her mother if she didn't want to. He nodded to one of the nurses he recognised before heading towards the consultant's office.

"Ah Mr Griffin."

"Doctor Reynolds."

"Thank you for coming. No Holly?"

Dan sat in the chair opposite. Narrowing his eyes he knew the man opposite him thought Holly should visit her mother.

"No. She's not a thirteen year old child anymore. She's an adult - studying at uni. She's getting her life together and while I would never dare stop her seeing her mother I won't force her to either. Holly was born with cerebral palsy, she's never let it define who she is. Holly Griffin is a strong, independent and beautiful young woman and I am proud to be her Dad, now if she doesn't want to see the woman who tried to kill her because she wrongly believed the cerebral palsy was the devil's work I will not force the issue. I'm sorry, but neither you nor my wife has any right to try to force the issue."

"She's desperately sorry. The new medication has allowed her to gain an insight into her condition."

"Good." Dan stated.

"She won't see you unless Holly is with you. I'm sorry, Mr Griffin."

"Well, that's her choice." Dan got to his feet. "I'd better get back to work." He turned, leaving the office and the doctor behind him.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

Mum

Sandra walked through the beautiful grounds of the nursing home still thinking about Jack's words. He was right, but then she reasoned Jack Halford usually was. Smiling slightly she turned to see Jack watching her.

"What?"

"You wanted to talk to Grace."

"I know."

"I'll wait in the car." He squeezed her arm as she nodded once. Stealing herself for another verbal battle with the ageing Pullman woman she straightened her shoulders as she headed towards Grace's room.

Xxxxxxx

"So?" Steve ran a hand over his face as Dan walked into the UCOS office. "Anything?"

"Sarah won't see me unless Hollie is with me." Dan shrugged. "She knows Hollie can't forgive her and well, neither can I. Not really."

"Oh Danny." Sasha genuinely felt sorry for her old friend. He had raised his daughter as a single parent for most of her childhood now Sarah wanted to see the girl she could understand his trepidation. Steve shook his head, knowing a little about mental illness and the effect it had on the loved ones of the unwell person he sympathised,

"Will she see her? It could be closure for her if nothing else." Brian took his glasses off as he turned away from the laptop. "I know my Mark resented me and probably still does a bit. For my drinking."

"Difference is, you never tried to drown your son in the bath. You never thought he was possessed. She did."

"No." Brian looked away.

"Anyway? The case?"

"Sandra and Jack are at the nursing home. Gerry isn't back yet either." Steve explained. "These records from the original case aren't much use either." He sighed as a phone rang in the inner office. Sasha huffed before heading to answer it. "And she is as miserable as sin." Steve continued with the blonde woman out of earshot.

"She broke up with im upstairs." Gerry stated as he walked back in. "Shouldn't we do some matchmaking?"

"Nah." Brian snapped. "Tried that once. Esther said I wasn't a natural."

"Really?"

"Didn't work. You and Sandra still aren't together." Brian huffed as Gerry's jaw dropped. Steve and Dan smirked as Sasha rejoined them.

"That was Jack. Nothing much of any use." Sasha folded her arms. "Rae's husband died this morning."

"And?" Dan raised an eyebrow. He could see by Sasha's face there was more to come.

"And Grace and Sandra had words." Gerry frowned. "Grace hit Sandra. That's all Jack said. He's taken her to hospital."

"What?"

"Gerry." Sasha bit her lip. "Grace hit her with something. She needs stitches." Gerry nodded, furious. He had a good relationship with all his kids, had never raised a hand to them as long as they'd lived and couldn't understand any parent who smacked their kids. His jacket was back on before Sasha finished speaking. "She's ok. They're on the way back here."

Xxxxxxx

"Ok?" Jack asked as he ushered Sandra back towards the car. She nodded. The local anaesthesia had begun to wear off. The wound just left of her eye throbbed under the dressing. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"One tetanus shot - thankfully in my arm. Four stitches and a dressing. Nurse said I was lucky not to get glass in my eye." Jack winced.

"Why?"

"Because it's very close to my eye." Sandra knew that wasn't what he was asking. Avoiding the question she got in the passenger side of the car.

"Why did Grace hurt you?"

"It's what she does, Jack. It's what she does."

Xxxxxxxx

A/n no reviews recently. Anyone reading this?


	9. Chapter 9

Hurt

"So Rae's husband was in the advanced stages of dementia when he died." Sandra stated as Jack drove towards the police station. He nodded. Dementia was an illness Jack knew very little about. The concept frightened him. "Chances are he wouldn't have been able to tell us much. Poor bugger." Sandra sighed.

"And Grace?"

"What about her?"

"Did she have anything to say for herself or did she let the actions speak for her?" Jack knew Sandra wouldn't welcome him asking. "Sandra?"

"She didn't mean it. It was an accident."

"If you say so."

"Yeah. I do."

Jack sighed as he continued to drive. He knew Grace Pullman was often cantankerous and deliberately seemed to goad Sandra until the worst possible outcome was achieved. It broke Jack's heart to think how much Sandra had just needed her mum over the years but Grace had never been there for her.

Xxxxxxxxx

Strickland glared at the computer screen. The latest update of the case UCOS were working on stared back at him. He was angry that he had let Sasha push him away. He hadn't intended on dating a subordinate but Sasha Millard was different. He shook his head forcing himself to keep his attention on the report. They had an unsolved murder, an apparent suicide and an armed robbery to deal with. There was no time for dwelling on what he had or should have said to the blonde detective.

"What!" He snapped as the door to his office opened. His secretary, Julie glared at him over the top of her glasses. Once again the woman reminded of a school ma'am. "Sorry, what is it?"

"If you answered your phone you'd know." Julie huffed. "Sir."

"Well I didn't."

"Sandra Pullman has been discharged from A&E following a head injury. Superficial by the sounds of it but considering her medical history Jack took her to hospital."

"She's ok?"

"Apparently. Domestic."

"She's single. I think." Julie shrugged.

"Just the messenger. Oh and your lady? Talk to her or get over her because it's affecting your work and getting on my last nerve. Sir."

"I."

"DCI Sasha Millard. She's good for you."

"That'll be all. Julie."

The older woman smirked. He may be the boss but DAC Strickland was just like a little naughty schoolboy in her eyes.

Cxxxxxxx

"Just spoke to Grimsby police." Brian stated as Sandra and Jack walked back into the office. Gerry's eyes immediately focused on the dressing above Sandra's eye. The others had clearly noticed but Sandra was determined to ignore them.

"And?" She shrugged off her jacket.

"Chapman didn't kill himself."

"I knew it!" Sasha was immediately interested. "I knew it was murder!"

"Well." Brian continued. "Toxicology came back and Hannah in the lab up there was kind enough to let me know Chapman had been poisoned with potassium chloride, alcohol and another substance she's having trouble identifying. He had died before he was hanged."

"Bloody Nora." Gerry huffed.

"That makes Chapman's death a live case and unrelated to Rae's death." Sandra stated. "That's up to Grimsby police to deal with."

"They knew we were going to talk to them." Sasha frowned. "He was killed before we had a chance to speak to him. Someone is hiding something."

"Keep out of it." Strickland stated as he stormed into the room. Sasha looked away, angry that he had caught her off guard. Steve and Dan exchanged glances. "Let the Grimsby police do their jobs. Stick with yours."

"Sir." Sandra ignored the throbbing in her temple as she turned to face her boss. "This is part of our case. If those robberies are linked."

"Focus on the Rae murder." Strickland stated firmly. Sandra brought a hand to her temple. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She ignored the worried glances of her team as Strickland nodded before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra was determined to ignore the concerns of her colleagues as she buried herself under a mountain of paperwork. Her mother had yet again humiliated her and it was not something she wanted to dwell on.

"Sandra? Guv?"

"What is it?" She looked up to see Steve in the doorway of her office. The rest of the team had long since abandoned them.

"It will get better."

"This case? I hope so. Key witnesses already dead. No hope of locating any of the stolen goods and a dead woman who was killed for no apparent reason other than she happened to be in the shop."

"Aye, I wasn't talking about Rae. Say nothing, throw me out of here if you want but UCOS is family. You know my old man liked to use me and anyone he could as target practice. Always thought it was my fault. I mean if the violence was ne physical it was verbal and psychological."

"This was an accident." Sandra pointed to her wound. "It'll heal."

"Yeah. They always are. Not your fault." Steve watched as she nodded. "Took most of my adult life to realise that. It's the fault of the person throwing their weight around."

"Steve."

"You're not on your own." He slipped out the office as Sandra watched him go.

Xxxxxxxz

Gerry stared in the distance as he tried to work out what was going on. The case was one dead end after another. Part of him didn't think they'd solve it while another part knew there was just one part that needed to click. Sighing he tried to forget what Brian had said. There was no way there was anything between him and Sandra. She was his mate, definitely and he cared what happened to her. But he cared about Jack, Dan and the others too. Nah, he shook his head. Brian was just trying to wind him up. Crossing to the kettle he waited for it to boil. The little voice at the back of his head taunted him and he knew Brian and Esther were right. There was something between him and Sandra - after all he'd never have kissed any of the others.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	10. Chapter 10

A breakthrough?

Sasha surprised herself as she arrived in the UCOS office before Sandra and the boys. She smiled slightly, glad to have the peace and quiet she could salvage for a few extra minutes. Boiling the kettle she glanced at the murder board trying to see the link that would lead them to Rae's killer. It had to be there somewhere. She knew it.

"Sasha." She turned as a familiar voice called her name.

"Sir."

"Can we talk?" Strickland sighed. "Away from here? Just us."

Sasha raised an eyebrow, she knew how she felt about her senior officer but everything just seemed too complicated. His children, her divorce and her kids, Sandra and the boys. They all made things more complicated than they needed to be. The look in his eyes implored her to say yes. She nodded once as the UCOS doors swung open as Steve and Gerry barged in.

"Interrupting something?" Gerry waggled his eyebrows as Sasha rolled her eyes. Strickland blushed slightly as Gerry and Steve began chatting about the case. Minutes later the whole team was present as Strickland made his excuse to leave. Sandra sighed wondering what on earth she was going to do with the pair of them. Sasha but her lip before turning away. There was work to do.

Xxxxxxx

Jack shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he made his way through the leafy side street on the outskirts of London. He had been hoping to talk to some of Rae's former neighbours but unfortunately the couple that had lived next door had passed away in a house fire a few years after Rae's death. He was lost in thought as Danny clicked the key fob that would unlock his car.

"Jack?"

"I was just thinking."

"Always dangerous." Danny watched as Jack shot him a scathing look. "Go on."

"Rae is killed in what was supposedly a botched robbery. DI Chapman apparently committed suicide last week and now we find out the woman's neighbours died. This after her husband died in the nursing home." Jack opened the car door as he spoke. Dan frowned.

"No evidence to suggest they're linked."

"True." Jack nodded. "True. But then I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Don't believe in those." Danny stated firmly. "Back to base?" Jack nodded as the younger man started the engine.

Xxxxxxxxzzz

Sasha spread the evidence photos over the desk as she tried to see the link between the various photographs. The jewellery had apparently vanished into the ether. There had been no sign of it since Rae had been killed.

"Who fenced it?"

"Sasha?"

"The jewellery." She turned to see Strickland staring at her. He smiled slightly. "Someone had to know where it went. It's insane. Nothing this valuable disappears."

"Insurance job gone wrong?"

"Could be. Brian is going through the financial records now." She sighed. "Sandra and Gerry are following a lead." She shook her head.

"Can we try again?"

"I have. Look, Rae owned the jeweller shop with her then husband. The robbers, and her murderer knew exactly what they were looking for."

"I meant us." Strickland paused, suddenly nervous "Can we try again?" He rested his hand on her lower back. Sasha bit her lip before turning to face him. Tears sprung to her eyes as she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Really?" She nodded as she looked up at him.

"I can't have any messing about. After Ned I can't deal with crap like that."

"No messing about." She smiled slightly as he kissed her. "Just us."

"Well about bloody time!" Gerry laughed as he and Sandra walked back into the office. Sasha and Strickland sprang apart like they had been shot. Sasha blushed as Sandra headed into the office to answer her phone. Gerry teased Sasha and their boss as Sandra reappeared.

"Guv?" Sasha could see the colour drain from her friend's face.

"Sandra? What is it?"

"That was the hospital. Steve."

"Oh God." Sasha whispered.

"He's been attacked. Assaulted." She frowned. "It's bad. I er, I'll ring Charlie. She should know."

"We're going to the hospital." Gerry stated, taking Sandra by the hand. "Cmon."

"Head injuries. That's all they said. Head injuries, brain scan and maybe surgery? He has me down as Next of Kin alongside Charlie."

"His son isn't exactly the best person in a crisis." Strickland reasoned. Sandra nodded, picking her bag up she turned her back on the team for a moment.

"Gerry, you drive. Sasha, can you let the others know? I think this was linked to our case." She watched as Sasha nodded before grabbing her keys and marching out the room with Gerry hot on her heels.

Xxxxx

A/N is Steve ok? Will they find a break in the case and will we see Grace again? Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Steve?

Gerry rushed into the waiting area of the A&E as Sandra made her way to the reception desk. A young nurse argued with a drunken woman as security guards rushed past Gerry to help the young nurse remove the drunk addled woman. He shook his head, glad that Charlie had got the message. The young red head looked up, clearly distraught but trying to hide.

"Charlie." Gerry sat next to her, ignoring the fracas in the waiting room. She blinked back tears as she turned to him.

"Gerry." She buried her face in her hands as he hugged her. Sandra joined them clearly upset by the information she had got from the receptionist.

"The doctors are with Steve now." Gerry nodded. Charlie pulled away.

"He was found in a lane behind the sex shop in SoHo."

"I know." Sandra looked up as the nurse called them into a side waiting room. "He was following a lead."

"I didn't think he was there to shop." Charlie sighed. Gerry smirked, knowing Steve felt the same way about the sex industry that he did. The whole thing gave him the creeps. The nurse offered them tea and coffee before disappearing to find the doctor. Sandra folded her arms, knowing the doctor would probably have bad news for them. Steve was a fit, strong man but the beating he had taken had been severe enough to knock him out.

"Hi. I'm Dr Davies. Are you with Steven McAndrew?" A blonde man asked as he peered around he door. Sandra nodded.

"Yes." Gerry stated confidently. "We're Steve's family. This is his partner, Charlie." The red head looked up. Dr Davies sat down. His face deadly serious.

"You know how he was found?"

"Yes."

"The head and facial injuries are severe. The brain scan shows he has a fractured skull. It's not severe but there is also a bleed on his brain."

"Oh God." Charlie bit her lip, nausea threatening to overwhelm her. "Oh God."

"He's critically injured I'm sorry to say." The doctor watched as Sandra glared, clearly furious while Gerry rested a hand on Charlie's arm.

"What now?" Gerry asked.

"We're taking him to the ITU. You'll be able to see him then." The doctor sounded genuinely sorry as he watched the young red head break down as Gerry hugged her.

Xxxxxxxxz

Jack walked into the pub, knowing his contact would be waiting to meet him. He'd already spoken to Brian and was keen to get back to the office. Steve may have been brought in as a stand-in when he was in hospital but he genuinely liked the Scotsman.

"Jack. Pint?"

"No thanks Christopher."

"Ah. Not while you're on duty eh?" The middle aged man laughed. He had to admit it but the older man had a death stare to be proud of. Christopher shook his head. "Orange juice?"

"Thanks."

"You wanted to know about the robbery on that posh jewellery shop a few years back?" He paid the barmaid as Jack ushered him away. The pub was thankfully fairly empty for the time of day with a young couple sat at the far end of the bar.

"Yeah. We're looking into it."

"Right, well there isn't much to tell you really. Rae was a good woman - had all the time in the world for anyone. Never had kids. Couldn't I don't think. Her shop was targeted by a protection scam but she never reported it."

"Protection racket? There was no record."

"No." Chris paused as Jack sat down. "There wouldn't be. She was intensely private. My theory is she missed a payment and the thug got nasty."

"Name?"

"More than my life is worth." Chris pushed an A5 envelope towards him. "Jack, we've known each other for years. Since you nicked me as a kid - you know the score. Look after yourself." He got to his feet leaving Jack to wonder if they finally had a break in the case.

Xxxxxxx

Gerry sighed heavily. The small 'family room' was claustrophobic. He could see Charlie and Sandra were barely keeping their emotions in check.

"I need to see him." Charlie sighed. "I."

"I'll ring the others. Brian will be waiting." Gerry left Sandra and Charlie as the blonde woman nodded before ushering Charlie out of the room to where the doctor waited to take her to where Steve was being treated. Suddenly alarms caught their attention as doctors and nurses began running around ordering tests.

"He's arrested!" A nurse yelled as she began chest compressions. A doctor called for adrenaline as Charlie screamed before collapsing in Sandra's arms.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	12. Chapter 12

Steve?

Gerry placed the phone back in his pocket before turning to see Paula walk towards him.

"Ello luv."

"Dad? What are you doing ere?" The blonde woman watched as he sighed deeply. "Is Sandra ok? Jack?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because twice I've seen you look like that. Once was after Jack had a heart attack and the other was when Sandra had been attacked. They're your mates. Family really. Oh God it's not Emily or Caitlyn is it?"

"Calm down. Your sisters are fine. I promise." Paula relaxed. "Steve was attacked. Sandra and his girlfriend, Charlie are in there."

"Attacked?"

"It's bad. That's all I know." Paula frowned, watching her father worry. He wasn't the sort of man that showed how he felt. She knew he loved the UCOS team as much as he loved his brothers - more so. It was clear he saw Sasha as an annoying kid sister but his feelings for Sandra were different. Her cancer had almost finished him.

"Dad. Go back in there. Look after Sandra."

"I."

"She won't admit it but she needs you. Go." Paula checked her watch. "I have to get back to work. Call me, yeah?" She kissed his cheek as Gerry nodded. Sighing he watched her go before returning to the room in search of Sandra and Charlie.

Xxxxxxxx x

"Traumatic brain injury. CT scans, life support machine." Brian closed his eyes. He hated hospitals, had a healthy mistrust of any doctor but he knew what Gerry was trying to tell them. Jack swore as Sasha shook with anger.

"Why Steve?" Sasha shook her head, her voice angry. "Why him?"

"Because he's a cocky sod that attracts trouble." Danny raised his eyebrow. "As we all are."

"He might have been following a lead. Got too close?" Strickland offered as Jack nodded.

"I think so." Jack took the mug of tea Danny handed him. "I spoke with a contact of mine. Seems back then Rae had refused to pay a protection racket that was operating in the area. It only targeted shops like hers."

"Protection racket? Seriously! That's like something off Eastenders!" Sasha felt Strickland's eyes on her.

"Even fiction has to have a factual base I suppose. Good work Jack." Strickland drank his own tea. "Now we let CID handle Steve's case and we focus on the protection racket handle. Jack, go to the hospital. See how Gerry and Sandra are coping. Sasha, you and Danny look into the other shops in the area. Anyone else locally targeted?"

"Sir. With respect." Brian took his glasses off.

"Brian, one of our team is hurt. I'm taking the lead now. It's just got personal." Strickland glared. Brian nodded.

"Damn right it has." Jack hissed as he got to his feet. Moments later the office was empty as they all headed off on their various tasks.

Xxxxxxxxz

"Cmon." Sandra hugged Charlie tightly as the younger woman shook in her arms. The family room they had been ushered into felt even more claustrophobic. She felt sick, the sound of the machines bleeping as nurses and doctors administered CPR, drugs and electric shocks to her friend made her feel sick. Charlie sobbed.

"Sandra?" Gerry was in the doorway. Tears filled Sandra's eyes as she saw her best friend in the doorway.

"We saw him." Sandra explained.

"Never told him." Charlie whispered. "He's dead and I never told him."

"Dead!" Gerry felt he had been punched in the gut. Sandra shook her head.

"No. We don't know that. Steve had a cardiac arrest. The doctors and nurses are working on him now. He's fighting this Charlie, you know that." Sandra stated firmly. Gerry ran a hand over his face.

"Never told him what? Charlotte!" She snapped her eyes at him as Gerry used her full name.

"I'm." She paused. "I'm pregnant. Again."

"Oh my God." Sandra sat next to her. "Steve doesn't know?"

"Not unless he's twigged I'm not drinking and have stopped going to my boxing class." She wiped her eyes as a young doctor appeared.

"Steve?" Sandra looked up as Charlie grabbed her hand. Gerry felt sick.

"Is tougher than he looks. We've moved him to the neuro ITU. A nurse will take you." He smiled at her. Sands closed her eyes before thanking the doctor.

"Don't thank me. Steve McAndrew clearly wants to stick around." He ushered Charlie out the room as a nurse appeared to take her to the ITU. Sandra blinked, tears suddenly filling her own eyes. Gerry sniffed before stepping forward and pulling her into his arms.

"He'll be ok."

"Hope so." Sandra hugged him back, closing her eyes as Gerry held them. Neither saw Jack in the doorway smiling slightly. It seemed his friends were coping ok.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review. Steve's not out the woods yet. A new baby? Sandra & Gerry? A protection racket? Gangsters? Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Gangs?

"Protection rackets." Dan glared at the computer screen as he read the report on the screen in front of him. Sasha frowned slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, when Jack found out about the thugs trying to blackmail money out of Rae we assumed it was a particular set of low-life's." Dan explained. Brian turned away from his computer, suddenly interested in the conversation. "We were wrong. Seems like there was a bit of gang warfare on that patch."

"Old on. This is a robbery/murder in a small independent jewellery shop. Not the Kray twins." Sasha pulled a face as Brian took his glasses off.

"That's the thing, this was the 1970s. You'd av been a child then. A baby."

"I was three."

"So, what I'm saying is back then, well, there were protection rackets and gangs. Only they weren't like today's. Kids now hang round saying their in a gang or another gang and carry knives trying to look hard. Back then it weren't like that." Brian sighed. Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"The gangs back then were not kids." Dan sighed. "They were rivals but they were highly organised groups. Undercover officers spent months going into cases like this, infiltrating the gangs."

"Officers died on these jobs. It was a tough time." Brian nodded. "The likelihood is there was more than one gang operating in that area."

"So? Rae refused to pay and they killed her?" She folded her arms. "How does this have anything to do with Chapman being killed? The diamond being found in the possession of the dead tramp and Steve being attacked?"

"Don't know." Brian paused. "Yet." He turned back to his computer as Strickland appeared.

"Sasha? A word please." The boss nodded towards the inner office. Sasha nodded before following him.

Xxxxxx

"Pregnant." Gerry shook his head. "Didn't know Steve ad it in him!" He smirked as Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"He's 55 not 105. Took early retirement before UCOS. Remember? Charlie is what? 38? 39?"

"A lot younger than him." Gerry shrugged as he and Sandra walked out of the hospital. "He's happy though, when he's not in a coma."

"Yeah" Sandra nodded. Gerry shoved his hands in his pockets before following her out of the hospital. She stopped as she saw Jack talking to a paramedic he recognised. "Jack!"

"Oh." He made his way across to his friends. "How's Steve?"

"In ITU. Charlie is with him." Sandra sighed sadly. "He's very poorly at the moment." Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Strickland sent me to see what's going on. Seems Steve may have stumbled on someone we need to talk to. Possibly the same person who killed Rae." Jack explained. "Looks more and more like Rae was caught in the cross fire."

"What about the bloke who was found with the diamond? Dead bloke." Gerry walked towards the car, suddenly more interested if solving the case also meant justice for Steve.

"Sean Lloyd? He was well known as a hard man back in his youth. The labs say he died of hypothermia following ingestion of copious amounts of alcohol. He was known to at least one gangland leader."

"Jack." Sandra narrowed her eyes. "This is UCOS. Not the Sweeney." Jack and Gerry both laughed uneasily. "What?"

"Cousin of mine used to work for the Flying Squad back then. When I was in Vice first." Gerry huffed. "George Carter. Loved it e did."

"Cousin?"

"On me mothers side." Gerry huffed.

"You never thought to mention this?" Sandra smiled slightly.

"Nah, well only see im at family dos." He shrugged. "E did a lot of infiltrating gangs and stuff back in the late 1970s, early 80s."

"Ok." Sandra paused. "Charlie knows to call me if she needs me or if there is any change. I think it's time I met your cousin." She headed towards the car leaving Gerry to wonder what he had just let himself in for.

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	14. Chapter 14

A/N slight cross over with The Sweeney. Don't own that either.

Sleep

Charlie stared at the figure in the bed. The Steve McAndrew she knew was full of energy, always moving, always on the go and larger than life. The only times she had seen him quiet was in his sleep or contemplating his relationship with his son. Tears pricked her eyes as she realised her pedantic, warm and kind partner may have gone for good.

"You can sit next to him." A young nurse smiled slightly. "Talk to him. This is your chance to have your say without him interrupting."

"That's a first." Charlie sighed as the young man in the navy uniform steamed her into the room.

"I'll be back in a bit." The nurse she now knew was called Neil left them as he made his way to the nurses station. Charlie swallowed hard. She had expected tubes and machines but nothing like this. This was like something from a horror film or Star Trek not what she had been expecting.

"Hello lazy." She kissed his bruised cheek, mindful of the bandage wrapped around his head. "You'll do anything for some kip. Sandra and Gerry were here. Are they joined at the hip?" She took his hand, again mindful of the wires and drips before sitting down. "I wish you'd wake up. But they said your brain needs to rest. I need to tell you something but you have to be able to understand what it means." She kissed his hand gently. "Don't let the scum that did this win! Come back to me. To us." She sighed as she watched his face remain impassive. "Please." She whispered as the machines continued to monitor Steve's blood pressure, heart rate and other bodily functions. Sighing she rested her head next to his arm and tried not to cry.

Xxxxxxx

Brian shook his head, he knew Scampi needed a walk but there was something in the back of his mind. Something needling away at him. Deciding fresh air could help he called the dog's name leaving Sasha to argue when Strickland and Dan to decipher exactly what was going on.

Xxxxx

"Flying Squad? Really?" Jack asked as Gerry drove through the East End of London.

"Yeah. George is older than me. Was a copper before me. Got CID then Regan and him went to Flying Squad before I went to murder." Gerry explained. "Good copper, gobby git. Fancied himself a lady's man. Mind you, im and Regan were the best St what e did."

"Sounds familiar." Sandra watched him narrow his eyes.

"We look similar. That's where it ends. Barely spoke since I was a kid."

"Shame." Sandra glanced out the window knowing what it was like to be the black sheep of the family. It didn't bother her anymore but she could see it hurt Gerry. He shrugged before parking his car. He'd explained more to Sandra about his family than anyone he had known and she still didn't judge him. He smiled slightly knowing how lucky he was to find UCOs when he did.

"That's im." Gerry pointed at the balding man having a cigarette on the doorstep of an austere looking building in front of them. Sandra looked at the sandy haired man then back at Gerry.

"Bloody Hell, you could be twins!"

"Sore point. Don't mention it. His mum and my dad were close. If yer know what I mean." Sandra raised her eyebrows as Jack shook his head. It seemed his younger friends really did come from the most dysfunctional of families. He stayed quiet, knowing that he was old enough to be their father.

"Gerry!" George threw the cigarette but away as he walked towards them.

"Alright? This is Jack and my Guv."

"Superintendent Sandra Pullman." Sandra shook his hand narrowing her eyes as she took in the lecherous way he stared at her. "Gerry tells us that you worked Flying Squad in the late 70s."

"Yeah. I was a DS then." He shrugged. "Loved it. Not like policing nowadays."

"You and DI Regan worked on the jewellery shop robbery? Where a woman died. The shop owner?" Sandra folded her arms as the two cousins glared at each other.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Never caught the killer. Never got the jewellery back either."

"We know." Gerry snapped.

"We're looking into it." Jack tried to placate the cousins. Neither man looked happy. Sandra could feel the tension radiating off the men in waves. She hated seeing Gerry so agitated but knew his cousin was the closest thing they had to a lead.

"You reopened the case?"

"Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad." Gerry glared.

"U Cocs!"

George laughed. "Bout right for you, Gerry!"

"UCOS. The open crimes is hyphenated."

"I bet it is!"

"Can we get on!" Sandra snapped. Both men fell silent instantly. Sandra glared at George knowing she had to talk to him but not liking what she was going to hear.

Xxxxxxxx cc

A/N please review


	15. Chapter 15

Chocolate Teapot!

Sandra had been right - she didn't like what she had heard one bit, storming back to the car she could see why George and Gerry rarely spoke. The man was an oaf.

"Told you he wouldn't be much elp." Gerry huffed as he headed back to the car. Jack shrugged.

"Well, it was worth a shot. He might have been able to help." Sandra narrowed her eyes before getting into the passenger side of the car. Gerry glanced back, unnerved that his boss and friend had met his uncouth cousin.

"I'll call the hospital." Jack stated. "See if there's any news on Steve."

"Ok." Sandra nodded as she checked her phone. "Seems Strickland has found a stand in for Steve. Ted Case."

"I worked with him. He's good." Jack stated. Gerry huffed as he drove off.

"Is there anyone you ain't worked with?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Strickland walked through the corridors of the police station with Ted Case at his side.

"They know I'm coming? I'm just standing in for Steve?" Ted's cockney accent making him sound like an extra on Eastenders. Strickland nodded.

"Yes. Steve being injured has hit the team hard but with him out of action and Jack on light duties your presence will be appreciated." Strickland watched as the older man seemed to relax slightly. UCOS had a formidable reputation - both DCI Miller and Det. superintendent Pullman had records most of the Met officers could only hope to emulate. Then there was the combined experience of the men on the team. Chief Super Halford was a legend as was DI Lane. Swallowing hard he tried not to think of the homophobia he had faced years earlier from fellow officers of his generation as he followed Strickland into the main office.

"Sasha?"

"Sir." She turned, smiling slightly.

"I'd like you to meet Ted Case. He's filling in for Steve." Sasha smiled warmly.

"Welcome to the Mad House. Sandra, Gerry and Jack are following a lead with a former Flying Squad officer. Dan can bring you up to speed." She nodded towards her friend who was absorbed in his computer screen.

"Oh my word!"

"He's always like this." Sasha shrugged as Ted smiled. "Danny!"

"Oh, new person. Hello." He glanced up as Brian returned to the room.

"Ello. Edward Case aka Ted. Head of the Tridant unit before retirement in 2011. You one of us now?" Brian asked. Ted nodded, shaking his hand.

"Memory Lane. Good to see you."

"Is it? Well, av a look at this. Dan may have found a connection between the diamond, the missing jewellery and at least one of the gangs." He headed to his computer. "Now, I favour the Moreland Gang, led by Christopher Smith - aka Granny. Whereas Dan."

"Favours the Robertsons." Dan interrupted. "And do you know how much that shiny little bauble is worth now? In 1976 it was estimated £million."

"They always like this?" Ted asked.

"Yeah!" Strickland and Sasha answered in unison. Ted smiled. Rolling his sleeves up he pulled a chair up to the computer Dan was using.

"With inflation and not taking into account the financial problems of the market crashes since the early 1990s and Recession I'd guess £20mil or thereabouts."

"Ok." Brian looked at Strickland. "He's good. We'll keep im."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had no idea how long she had slept, her neck and shoulder ached as she carefully opened her eyes. There was definite pressure on her left hand. Raising her head she smiled as she realised Steve had curled his fingers around hers.

"Hi." His voice croaked as she looked up at him.

"I."

"We woke him ten minutes ago. Extubated easily. You slept through it." The doctor smiled at her. "I'll leave you."

"Steve." He stared at her, barely able to take in that she was there. One eye still badly swollen he still looked like a punchbag for Cassius Clay.

"Hi."

"Oh God." He twitched his lips into a half smile.

"No. Only me." He watched her raise an eyebrow. "I know."

"What?" Charlie was lost.

"Baby." He pointed to her flat tummy. "Ours."

"Oh right." She raised her eyes to his. "How?"

"Detective? Remember?"

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes.

"Bloody great." He yawned. "Us, baby." She kissed his forehead gently, still mindful of his injuries. His eyes fluttered closed.

"Sleep. We'll talk later. Get some rest or you're as useless as a chocolate teapot." He smiled as his eyes remained closed. Maybe just maybe things would work out.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	16. Chapter 16

Making your mind up

Charlie woke with a start as she realised she was still in the hospital room where Steve was being cared for. Steve was still hooked up to machines as he watched her.

"Hi."

"Hi." Charlie smiled slightly. "I wasn't dreaming then."

"No." He swallowed hard. His throat felt sore and he knew there was going to be difficulty speaking for a while. His ribs burned with the effort of dragging air into and out of his lungs. He curled his fingers around Charlie's as she watched him, hardly able to believe he was still with her.

"You ok?"

"Me? Steve it's you in the hospital bed."

"Aye." He nodded. "Aye, I know but it's you having the baby." He fell quiet as he realised they'd never discussed parenthood.

"I'm keeping our baby." Charlie smiled as Steve relaxed. "I'm definitely keeping her or him."

"Brilliant." Steve brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles as she smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Och, easy. You stopped drinking coffee, were sick in the mornings without having a hangover and I saw the pregnancy test in your shopping bag. Only I ended up in ere before I could say anything." Charlie sniffed as her eyes clouded with tears.

"I'm 39. Some women are grannies at my age."

"So? Had you not noticed I'm fifty five? People will mistake me for the bairn's granddad." He smiled. "And I'll have great pleasure in correcting them." Charlie wiped her eye as he spoke. "That baby is going to be loved and wanted so much." Charlie kissed him gently, relieved that mentally at least, her Steve was back.

Cxccxxxxx

"Ah Sandra." Strickland matched towards her as her and Gerry walked back into the office. Gerry nodded to the senior officer before stepping past him and heading into the main office. Sandra stopped, waiting for her boss to say something.

"Ted Casey has started work."

"Good. We need all hands on deck; especially with Steve in hospital." Sandra watched as he looked away from her. "Sir?"

"I want him on the team full time."

"Steve is getting well. He is coming back. Just like Jack did." Sandra watched as Strickland nodded.

"If he wants to. Of course." Strickland nodded. "But you have to admit Jack and Brian are getting older."

"We all are. So, there's me, Gerry, Brian, Jack, Dan, Sasha and Steve. You have the budget for another staff member?"

"I had to pull in a few favours. He's good, Sandra. Give him a chance. Plus, the powers that be want a series of unsolved crimes looked into." Strickland watched as Sandra raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, the police are under the spotlight politically."

"As always."

"Solving Rae's murder. Discovering what happened to the jewellery and why that poor soul had an extremely valuable diamond in his possession when he died is crucial to the survival of UCOS."

"What?"

"The government know the Met have unsolved crimes going back."

"To Jack the Ripper. You suggesting we reopen that case too?" She folded her arms. "We keep Ted but I am not losing any of my team. I won't push for redundancies or retirement."

"No but you can take double the caseload."

Sandra rolled her eyes. There was no way she could answer that one. Suddenly the door to UCOS opened. Ted appeared, bouncing like an overexcited puppy.

"You gotta see this. Dan and Brian av got something. Cmon." He disappeared back into the office leaving Sandra and Strickland to follow him.

Xxxxxx

"The dead man." Brian stated firmly. "Sean Lloyd was arrested in 1981. Same night Bucks Fizz won Eurovision." He took his glasses off as Gerry chuckled. Sandra and Sasha exchanged glances.

"Loved them. The way those skirts flew off!"

"Shut up Gerry." Sandra snapped. "Go on."

Ted smiled as Gerry folded his arms like a sulky teenager. Dan picked up the story.

"He was arrested for petty theft and cautioned. Aged 26. Then he vanished off the face of the planet. No bills paid, no bank account, literally falls off the face off the Earth."

"How is that possible?" Sasha asked.

"These days it's not so easy. What with Facebook, Twitter, snapchat and goodness knows what." Brian sighed. "Back then." He shrugged his shoulders.

"1981, Sean Lloyd was 26, in 1976 he would have been 21. Did he have the diamond then? Is that why he vanished? Was it him that killed Rae?" Sandra folded her arms. A ringing phone interrupted her thoughts. Gerry huffed before getting to his feet.

"I'll answer that, shall I?" He wandered across to Jack's desk as no one answered. Sandra watched him for a moment before turning back to the rest of the team.

"This case. It's throwing up more questions than answers. Ted, you go with Gerry. See if anything has turned up at the morgue about Sean's death. He had a family at some point. Why wasn't he on the radar for the last few years? Is this like the Millicent case? Are there parents, siblings missing him?"

"That was Jack. E just left the hospital. Steve is awake. He's with Charlie now." Gerry stated as he left the office. Sasha smiled slightly, she genuinely liked the Scotsman.

Gerry and Ted left the room quickly before Brian went into a monologue about the gangland of London a few decades earlier.

"Danny, Brian keep digging." Sandra marched into her office. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxx

A/n no reviews for the last chapter. Hope this is better liked. Please review


	17. Chapter 17

A long night

Ted walked along the deserted street with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was glad to be back working, knowing he could be useful. He glanced at Gerry who threw an empty cigarette packet in the bin.

"Those things will kill you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah." He paused. "My middle daughter - Paula. Well she's a nurse. Hates me smoking. So do the other two mind you and Sandra. I should give up. Even my grandson, Gerry Junior hates it. Reckons it makes me stink."

"Out the mouths of babes."

"Oi," Gerry laughed. "I've only known you ten minutes." Ted laughed as he walked along side him. "What about you? The lovely Patricia have a go at you about your filthy habits?"

"Nah, well." He paused to turn to Gerry, knowing he was genuinely interested. "Pat is short for Patrick. I don't have a wife, I'm married to a bloke."

Gerry nodded once. He didn't give a stuff really. He smiled slightly.

"Bet you still get nagged tho."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Ted laughed. Gerry rolled his eyes. "Bet Sandra nags you. I mean I know she's the Guv'nor in work but." He shrugged.

"But what?"

"Well, you know." Ted frowned slightly, concerned that he had got something wrong. Gerry raised an eyebrow. "You and Sandra."

"Me and Sandra? What?" Gerry narrowed his eyes slightly. "Go on."

"Look, forget I said anything." Ted held his hands up as they headed towards the now notorious shop that had replaced Rae's jewellery shop.

"Nah. What?"

"Well, I ain't known you long. Not my place to say."

"But you started,"

"So I might as well finish. Look, I thought you and the Guv were together. That's all. I mean the way you both act." Ted shrugged his shoulders. "It's obvious you care about her."

"Course I do. She's a mate."

"But so is Sasha and the lads. It's different with you two. Bite my head off, if you want but."

"Do you think she knows?" Gerry swallowed hard. Ted sighed.

"Ow old are the pair of you? I dunno. What do I know about women? I'm gay for crying out loud." Ted laughed as Gerry shook his head before following him into the shop.

Xxxxxxx

"Have you walked Scampi?" Esther asked as she stared into the boiling water on the stove. Scampi yawned. "Brian!"

"Sorry Love. Yeah, I was thinking."

"When aren't you?" She put the lid back on the pan. "This case? It's bothering you, isn't it? All this with Steve."

"He was attacked by someone who doesn't want us on the case. Rae died in a botched burglary. I'm certain of it. Chapman was murdered and someone wanted Steve McAndrew dead. Why? And how did a young man vanish for almost forty years only to be found dead with a priceless jewel? And what happened to the rest of the loot? More was stolen."

"I don't know." Esther sighed. "I'm just glad Steve is getting well. I called Charlie earlier. Us coppers WAGS stick together." She winked. "Teas ready."

"WAGS?"

"Wives and girlfriends. Like the footballers." She laughed as Brian followed her to the kitchen. Brian laughed.

"Oh and what about Sasha and Sandra? They don't have girlfriends and wives." He began tucking into the mashed potatoes. Esther nodded.

"HABS then. Mind you Sasha has Robert and Sandra has Gerry."

"Does she?"

"Of course. She just doesn't know it herself. Look at how he was when she was unwell." Brian nodded. Perhaps Esther was right. Perhaps there was something there.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dan yawned as his phone rang. Grabbing it he pinched the bridge of his nose, exhausted. The coffee next to the phone long forgotten.

"Hollie? Are you ok?" He was suddenly more alert. "Hollie? Where are you? Stay there. I'm on my way." He grabbed his car keys hoping his only child was safe. Running to the car he ignored the text from Fiona. Barely registering how he had driven out of the cul de sac he lived in he pressed the hands free button on his phone.

"Fiona. This is not a good time."

"Well, it has to be." Fiona sounded determined. "Hollie is with me. We're in City General A&E waiting to be seen. She's ok, don't drive like a maniac."

"You and Hollie."

"We've just seen the triage nurse. I was visiting a friend when I found her. The wheelchair has seen better days but she's ok. Shaken, but I think she's ok. Made of strong stuff, like her dad."

"What the hell happened?"

"Some thugs. They saw a pretty girl in a wheelchair and attacked her. Like I say, scum."

"I'm on my way." Dan paused, glad his girlfriend was with his daughter but angry at the fact someone had targeted his only child. ending the call he wondered if there was a link between the attack on Steve and Hollie. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he focused on driving to the hospital.

Xxxxxxx

Sasha stared up at the ceiling, the duvet pulled around her she really didn't want to move. Sighing she turned to see Robert watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Robert smiled as he pulled her into his arms. Sasha smiled, resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes. He gently ran his hand through her hair.

"Robert."

"Ok, I was thinking about the team. About UCOS."

"If you are thinking about work while we are in bed together then I am doing something wrong." She felt him laugh as she kissed his bare chest.

"No, I was just thinking about how Charlie must be feeling. With Steve in hospital." He paused. "If it were you."

"Don't." Sasha sighed. "Please just don't." He tightened his hold on her, kissing her hair he sighed as they both fell asleep.

Xxxxxxx

Gerry walked back into the UCOS office relieved that he had finally something solid to go on. The gang warfare angle Brian and Dan had been working seemed to have legs. He headed towards the kettle, hoping some caffeine would help him focus. He jumped as he heard the inner office door open.

"Sandra!" He turned to see her stood in the doorway. She smiled slightly as he picked up her mug. "What are you doing ere?"

"Paperwork. You?"

"I think I know why Sean Lloyd had the diamond. I think I know who he was blackmailing."

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	18. Chapter 18

Is anyone still reading this? May delete if not.

Sins of the father

Sandra watched as Gerry handed her a mug of tea. She was exhausted but knew there was no chance that she was going to get to bed anytime soon. She knew tiredness was one of the side effects of the medicine she took after her chemo had finished.

"Thanks." She sipped the tea. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to the pub with the others."

"Did. For a bit." Gerry sipped his own drink. "Dan's kid. Hollie? She's been taken into hospital. Assaulted."

"Oh God." Sandra narrowed her eyes. "Poor kid. Is she ok? What happened?"

Gerry held his hands up, he knew Sandra genuinely liked the younger woman. "I ad Fiona on the blower looking for Dan. Said Hollie is ok, bumps and bruises. Shaken up more than anything and no, it doesn't sound like it has anything to do with what append to Steve."

Sandra narrowed her eyes. She couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt Hollie, or Steve for that matter. She gulped the hot drink down as Gerry regarded her. He knew how angry she was.

"Steve was on the right track." Gerry stated firmly. "Sean Lloyd was a nasty little scumbag. Seems he was planning on using the diamond to blackmail the people responsible for Rae's death."

"Only he was killed first." Sandra interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Ok." She placed the mug on Jack's abandoned desk. "Who? If Sean Lloyd was planning to blackmail someone, who and how? He had the diamond. What was he going to do with it?"

"Well, me and Ted went back to the knicker shop. Now back in the 1970s CCTV wasn't really eard of."

"I know." Sandra folded her arms. "Go on."

"Well, I reckon whoever killed Rae knew Sean. An e knew he ad the diamond."

"But Sean was blackmailing the killer?"

"Yeah. Because he had nothing to lose. I mean, everyone knew that diamond was stolen. He couldn't sell it, he couldn't get rid but the scumbag who killed him didn't know that. I reckon e told em that if they didn't do as he wanted the diamond and their names would find themselves in police custody. Now that would cause a stir, especially one of em was a copper."

"Gerry." She watched as he warmed to his theme. "Slow down. You're saying Sean Lloyd was killed before he could spill the beans on who caused Rae's death and one of those involved was a copper?"

"Yeah."

"You better av proof." Sandra watched as he paced the outer office. She knew he did. There was no way he would have dared to come to her with his theory if he couldn't back it up.

"I do."

"Go on then. Let's hear it."

Xxxxxxx

Steve felt old and useless. Having sent Charlie home he had been alone for the best part of an hour. He hated feeling like he was left behind. His chest burned and his ribs ached with every breath. He hugged his right side as he sat up, certain that he had heard something outside the room. Knowing it wasn't Charlie and that the nurses were halfway through changing shifts he swung his legs out of bed. The shadow at the window definitely wasn't one of his UCOS friends. Narrowing his eyes he couldn't help but think it was someone come to finish what they had started.

"Ok then." He muttered under his breath. "Let's do this." He grabbed a drip stand, ready to strike. The door inched open as Steve held his breath.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	19. Chapter 19

One door opens?

Steve tensed. He had no idea who was about to walk in. Every part of his body burned and ached. He hated the fear that built in his stomach as the door inched open.

"Bloody Hell!" He snapped as he young man walked in.

"Dad."

"Stuart! What are you doing here?" Steve let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The younger man raised an eyebrow.

"And hello to you too."

"Stuart! How did you know where I was?" He leant back against the bed, holding his abused ribs. The younger man frowned slightly, taking stock of the older man's injuries.

"Bloody Hell. I heard you'd had seven shades kicked out of you but didn't think you'd look this bad."

"Yeah, well. You should see their her guy."

"I did." Stuart shoved his hands in his pockets. "How do you think I know where you are? I just saw the other bloke you work with. Whatshisname. Er. Dan?"

"Dan Griffin."

"He's in A&E with his kid. She's been beaten up I think."

"Hollie?! Why? Who?"

"Wished you'd shown that much interest when it was me." Stuart paused. Steve looked away, ashamed for a moment.

"I've been a crap Dad. I'm sorry."

"Bit late now. Don't mess it up next time."

"Eh?"

"Dan told me. She's not much older than me, is she? This Charlie?" Stuart sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Don't get defensive. You and mum messed me up. You're with this girl now and got a second chance. Don't waste it."

"I won't son."

"Dan said you nearly died."

"Well." Steve shrugged, self conscious suddenly. "I'm too bloody stubborn to die."

"Good."

"You mean that?"

"You're my dad. Course I do." Stuart sighed. "Can I meet Charlie? I think I should, seeing if I'm going to be a stepson."

"Aye." 

Steve nodded. "What did you do to end up in A&E tonight anyway?"

"Football, my girlfriend fell on the steps and broke her ankle when we were leaving the stadium. She's having X-rays now."

"Girlfriend?"

"Sophie."

"You should go and see if she is ok."

"Funny." Stuart smiled. "She said the same about you. I'll come back, if that's ok."

"Course it is." Steve smiled. "Just next time don't give me a heart attack."

"Ill try not to."

The younger man got up to leave. Steve smiled. "Oh, Stuart."

"Dad."

"It's good to see you."

"Aye. You two Dad." Steve watched as his only child turned before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxx

"Strickland is going to go nuts." Gerry stared into his mug of tea as Sandra shrugged her shoulders. The UCOS office was silent apart from them. Sandra had to admit she loved the peace and quiet at the end of the day and that she no longer minded Gerry 'imposing' on her.

"Well, if he does he does. The evidence points to Sean Lloyd being brutally murdered for what he knew. An innocent woman died and a police officer was killed. Three deaths. If you're right, two of them were ultimately due to a corrupt copper."

"Makes you sick, don't it?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Yeah it does. I have to turn this over to Internal Affairs."

"Why?"

"Gerry, you know why."

"Whoever killed Rae and Lloyd also put Steve in the 'ospital. Could well have put young Hollie in there an all."

"Yes I know!" Sandra snapped leaning on her desk, the anger and indecision flashing through her eyes. "Bent coppers. Scum of the earth."

"Police corruption." Gerry sighed.

"I know that's why you were called Last Man Standing. You were the only one that wouldn't take a bribe."

"Because I'm a copper. Or I was."

"Oh you can take the boy out the Met." She sighed as he huffed.

"Once a copper. We all ad nicknames back then."

"Yeah. Memory Lane, Last Man."

"What was yours? Blondie? Nah not original enough." Sandra narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't have one. Although psycho bitch, ballsy cow and a few other choice phrases have been thrown at me." She shrugged.

"Not in my presence they ain't. Not in Jack's neither."

"No." She smiled. "But I am. Was. No. Am."

"Sandra." Gerry hated hearing her low opinion of herself. He took her mug out of her hand, placing it on her desk. "You're right. We have to go to Strickland and we have to turn over all this to Infernal Affairs."

"Internal Affairs."

"That's what I said." Gerry watched as she smirked. "What you are wrong about is the nickname thing. Yeah, we all ad em. Brian because of his recall, you know why I got mine. Jack was always Boss."

"True."

"But you're not psycho. You are not a bitch and I reckon you are bloody brilliant." She snapped her head to look at him, a retort dying on her lips. Gerry shrugged. "Now, this diamond." Sandra stared at him for a moment as he collected himself and centred his thoughts on the investigation. Sighing she wondered if he knew what he had said. Gerry was like her in so many ways that she believed he had no idea.

"Gerry?"

"Yeah?"

"Call Brian and Jack. I'll call Dan, Sasha and Ted. You're right. We've been played ever since Sean Lloyd's body was found. Well, not anymore. This is UCOS and we are going to sort this case; even if that means a copper ends up in the nick!" She marched towards the inner office leaving Gerry no option but to shake his head and wonder exactly what she was up to now.

Xxxxx

A/N one more chapter to go. Please review. Anyone interested in a Christmas story?


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks later

Steve hobbled into the office on crutches as the rest of the team sat around the white board waiting for Sandra.

"Steve!" She yelled as she walked out of the office. "You're still on the sick!"

"Yeah." Gerry joined in. "Should you be ere? I mean you look like crap."

"He's got a point." Ted interjected. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Welcome back Steve."

"Thank you Sasha. And yeah, I'm not gonna be running any marathons soon but life goes on. I've got Charlie and the baby to think about. And Stuart." He smiled slightly, remembering his first born. "Now can we get on?"

"Right." Sandra paused. "The inspector from IA called. They'd suspected a copper at the time of Rae's death. Not so much in her murder but in the robbery. Chapman's very suspicious death made them look at the case again. Back in the 1970s Chapman was a PC in the Met."

"He was corrupt?"

"No Gerry, but he knew those who were. He was blackmailed to keep quiet." Sandra stared at the whiteboard. "They arrested DI Burns on blackmail and murder charges. He killed Rae, then blackmails Chapman to keep quiet."

"We turn up and he gets worried Chapman is going to spill the beans." Jack shook his head. "Bent coppers; worse than most of the criminals." Brian and Dan nodded.

"So Sean was killed because he tried to blackmail Burns about what he knew. There was no way Burns was going to let that come out so." Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"So we hand the case to IA and they get the glory!" Steve shook his head. "Not really fair, after what happened to me and Hollie."

"Hollie is ok." Dan felt his guts twist. "She's home for Christmas now. Doesn't look like her attack was linked to the case, just some brain dead morons."

"So, it's over." Sasha sighed.

"The bad guys are behind bars, the wrongs are righted and all is well for the world." Ted laughed. "So? Christmas?"

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


End file.
